


Something nice for father Garupe

by Niibeth



Category: Silence (2016), The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niibeth/pseuds/Niibeth
Summary: This story in five pictures is based on Twitter and Tumblr prompts I received when I asked what good, nice things must happen to the unlucky character of the Silence movie. So there is almost no text.PS I'm Niibeth on Tumblr and Kortesku on Twitter.





	Something nice for father Garupe

1\. First was ice cream: a simple sugar cone and a scoop of vanilla ice.

2\. Then there were flowers he gathered for a gift.

3\. Then there was a warm bath after a rainy day.

4\. Then there was a book that wasn't Bible and a cardigan that was soft.

5\. Then there was a dream. One of those dreams you hate to wake from. He has met an angel. He woke up, prepared to feel lost and alone and then remembered that the dream was true.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pena Dourado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556516) by [laliquey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laliquey/pseuds/laliquey)




End file.
